October's Mystery
by MarHelga
Summary: On Halloween, the boys ask for sweets to win a prize of a school contest. On the way, will live many adventures, mystery and a 'touch' of terror. Discover it! I hope you like it. COMPLETE.
1. Sweet Halloween

**Hey Arnold Fanfic: "Halloween mystery"**

*** Disclaimer: ' Hey Arnold!' is not owned by me, belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. This story only aims to entertain readers and fans like me.**

* * *

How going it? This story will not be a one-shot, perhaps a two-shot or something, in short chapters. It will include something of mystery, fun, suspense, etc. It will not be the classic love story; I want to participate to all the characters. Not clarified what age have, but calculate you, about 9 or 10 years...

I liked much, having written a history of a single chapter as it was "The birthday of Arnold"; It makes the content to be accurate, fair and perfect in argument. I hope that this also is to their liking. As always, thank you for taking the work to read, even more comment and add me to Favorites! The pleasure of knowing that like what they write is indescribable. I take this opportunity to recommend them to visit "My heart went to the jungle with you"; another one of my fics, that if has and will have many chapters. Without further ADO, here goes them! Let me know your opinion, I'll be very happy to read it!

* * *

**-" October's Mistery"-**

**Chapter 1: "Sweet Halloween"**

The Orange leaves of a mature tone flooded the streets of Hillwood. The beginning of autumn I could appreciate easily in the environment. Orange. Everything was orange! Decorated houses, squares, shopping malls, all! Typical feast day of October, where absolutely all children invading the city with its sweet enthusiasm. Rather, with his enthusiasm for sweets.

-Do not understand, Phoebe. Every year is the same stupidity. Every damn year you must have a ton of sweets, to give them a ton of children and support them with their stupid costumes. -He said the blond girl, while leaving the school with her best friend-

-Helga! Don't be boring!

-Yo, boring? Please! There are other ways to have fun and spend time, friend.

-Yes, but how much longer will celebrate Halloween? Girls will not be forever, Helga.

-Congratulations! When we are not, we can do whatever we want.

- And that would be...?

-Does not support them. Do more exciting things. Phoebe looked at her with disbelief.

-Who knows? Maybe this Halloween is different.

-Yes, how do not. -He said with annoyance-

-You do not know. Maybe you alegrarías more with a couple of sweets.

-With food I am only satisfied. I'm dying of hunger! Are we going for something to chew?

-Insurance!

The next day...

Mr. Simmons:-Hello children! Nice day! Until we start with equations, I wanted to give them an ad.

-WHAT? Do equations? Oh no, now I have a headache just to pronounce it!

Mr. Simmons:-calm down, Harold. They are not difficult, and I will help if you don't understand - answered the always happy master Simmons - what going to announce is that the school will organize a dance "Autumn"

- And "Special" - Added Helga sarcastically making quotes with fingers - they all laughed.

Mr. Simmons:-said Les... An autumn dance on Halloween...

-Well! -Children celebrated upon learning of the event to be held-

Mr. Simmons:-do not yet know how it will be, but it will surely have a slogan or theme.

Helga:-Claro, and more than the stupid candy and costumes, eh?

Mr. Simmons:-we'll see it, Mr. Wartz must tell us.

Helga:-Genial, a Mexican fiesta.

Arnold:-what good news about dancing, do not lilac?

-Oh, Yes, definitely sounds exciting, Arnold - said with her typical voice paused, the redhead -

-Arrgh! Lila! This boba. Always fluttering near Arnold! Always having a wonderful idea! Always accompanying him to much party, event or celebration exists! How hate it! - thought Helga-

Arnold:-Yes, sounds gorgeous! Go, Lila right?

Lila:-Yes, Arnold! Sounds great! You wouldn't it me for anything in the world. In addition, I love Halloween!

Arnold:-fantastic, also I.

Mr. Simmons:-Let's start! I = 18 do will be like 9 X = 18?

-What? It is a kind of Chinese, perhaps? Ahh! My head! I'm already confused me! -Screamed Harold-

-The result is 2, Mr. Simmons.

Mr. Simmons:-Okay, Phoebe! So it is! "X" we solve, divide "18 in 9", and voila! See that it was easy? - And all they put face of boredom-

At lunch...

Gerald:-what's up, old man?

Arnold:-Hi Gerald! -Make your classic greeting-

Gerald:-what do you think of dancing, friend? -Said while a pudding - served

Arnold:-will be great, Gerald! Will go really?

Gerald:-Claro, Arnie! To spend soles, eh?

Arnold:-haha, so is! I wonder if we have to dress up...

Gerald:-Yes, certainly! What we will use?

Arnold:-we will see...

-Attention students, talking about them Director Wartz, would like to announce that there will be a dance of autumn by Halloween, which are cordially invited to attend. Each teacher will tell your classroom how should help with ornamentation and how come dressed. It consist of the following: within each Hall, the couple that sweeter raise, will win $500. Obviously, they must 'earn' sweets, from House to House.

Helga:-what? How can they force us to ask for sweets? It is childish, stupid, and also do they know we didn't trap?

Mr. Wartz:-thats very simple, Ms. Pataki. They Iran with a spreadsheet in which those who give them candy, must sign that they have been delivered them.

Helga:-Aja. Yes, clear. As if people will given sweets 'under signature'. What ridiculous. -Wartz scowled-

Arnold:-come on, Helga, will be fun!

Helga:-the world's a cabezon like you, probably yes.

Harold:-Oh, Helga, she always so bitter! I bet that in your life you gave a candy on Halloween, haha.

Mr. Wartz:- but that's not all...

-What? What else is there? (Wondered all)

Mr. Wartz:-we will tell him later, meanwhile, teachers, make the drawings in the halls. Good morning.

Lila:-I wonder what will be ' that other ' that will be announced later...

Sheena:-I also, Lila...

Lila:-how cute is that dance, Sheena. Do you know who will go?

Sheena:-No, you don't even invite me. And you?

Lila:-Eh, yes I will go, but I was not even invited.

Did-did you hear that, Gerald?

-What, friend?

-Still no invite Lila. I must do it.

-Arnold, and tell you how many times: you do not agradas much. You just agradas him.

- But that may change, isn't it?

-What you say, old... - with a raised eyebrow-

-The doorbell of Miss 'perfection'. How do I hate it! And the idiot of Arnold, after her. Argh!

Riiiing! -Guys, to class!

Mr. Simmons:-good children, we will do the 'draw for couples'. I will put their names in this small bag and will choose at random.

Let's see... Gerald and...!Lila!

Sheena and Phoebe!

Lorenzo and Nadine!

Curly and Harold!

Sid and Stinky!

Helga and Arnold!

Rhonda and Eugene!

Brainy and Peapod!

-Oh for all the heavens! What can be better than that? I'll be the Arnold couple to find sweets! That's great! That's great! And I will make sure that I invited me to the Halloween dance, muejeje!  
-Thought Helga-

-Oh, I see that they have already formed couples. Well, here is another part of the slogan: they will talk with their parents (each pair) and so each child to go to find sweets with the father or mother of her partner. What such, eh?

Peapod:-what? Will we not go with our partner? Thats... Terribly disconcerting.

-Yes it is, Peapod - added Rhonda-

-WHAT? I'll go with the 'prune-', and not with my beloved? What fun! What clever and challenging eres, ingrate destination. You do that my partner is Arnold, and instead,

Have to go with one of their grandparents? Go destination.

And him? And he was poor... does go with Miriam useless or unbearable Bob? Rays!

I wanted to show you the true and sentimental Helga... I guess that I will not be able. -He said to himself, with disappointment - less...

Unless you do so with the old man! Yes! It is brilliant! I'll be nice with his grandfather and he will tell Arnold as good, educated and considered girl who can be Helga G. Pataki!

- And how we will decide what of the parents? -Said Stinky-

-Yes, you must include them in this? -He said Gerald-

-Therefore, we decided that this celebration is more... How to say it... 'family' - Wartz replied-

- And 'special' - added Simmons, to the little surprise of all-

-You, children will decide it. Until then. Oh, by the way. They have ten hours to gather candy. Your teachers will give them the returns. The Saturday night is the dance, as everyone knows. Don't forget to invite your friends, kids... lol. Now yes, goodbye.

Each of the boys met with their respective partners, to determine with which of his relatives.

-So... You will be my companion, Lila...

-So it seems, Gerald. Rather, I will be your mother or father – happily smiling as always -

-Clear, clear. I think that it will be my father, fair is on vacation...

-Fantastic!

-Ehh... I guess that... You're my partner.

-Aauch! I'm fine - Eugene had slipped - Yes, Rhonda. You will go with my father, isn't it great?

-... Uh, Yes... That's great.

-Nadine, how good we are companions...

-Well, but actually do go with...?

-Ah, Yes. Of course! With my mother, because my father is business trip at this time.

-Super! I think that you will go with my uncle Earl.

-Oh, go, go, go. But what do we have here? Helga G. Pataki, and a ball head. Well, it won't be easy.

-Hello Helga, I was also surprised with the draw and I am also pleased to be your partner - ironically something annoying -

-Oh, what is this attitude that I notice it, silly? I not armé the couples! Do you actually think that I enjoy being your partner?

-Okay, Helga. I am sorry. It is that, you'd have to go with my grandparents, and I don't know if it's a good idea...

-Ah, you insinuate that I'm not a good thus influence for them, perhaps?

-No, no! It is not, it is that the grandmother... Good... She is... 'special'...

-I see, Mr Simmons young... Well, you'll have to go with Bob, so your trip won't be much more 'special'. It will be horrible.

-Why do say you?

-You will want have been my partner, in comparison with Bob. You'll see. Silly.

-Well, you'll go with my grandfather. He is... Something crazy also...

-Great! I have to go with the most insane family of the 4th grade! -Arnold raised an eyebrow - but at least I divertiré, surely no?

-Helga see us tomorrow. I will go to your House with my grandfather.

-Yes, either way. What time will you come? Do not think about being late.

-As the 17 are okay?

-Yes, for sure.

-Well.

-Well. Much look at me?

-Do not forget to use a disguise.

-Will be the best, you'll see it zopenco.

The guys came out of school, road to the bus.

-Arnie, I can't believe. It touches you with Helga G. Pataki, and me, with Lila. Things that makes random, huh?

-Yes, and worst of all is that I not responded very well to say, when I knew it.

-Why do say you?

-I tried not well Helga when we talked about.

-Old, do you bromeas? She is who mistreats all over the world. Or worry.

-Yes, but as I disculparé me with her tomorrow.

-Oh, old don't think that it is 'too much'? In addition, even things affect her. ES... Of ice... Lol!

-Gerald!

-What? If you know that it is so... Speaking of couples, want to speak well of ti to Lila's father? Hahaha.

-No, that would be embarrassing.

-It was joke, friend.

Helga to get home...

-Dad? Are you at home? Iuju...? Curse, when I need it...

-What do you, Olga?

-I'm... Ahg! It has no case. Look, Bob, the school organizes a Halloween dance, we allocated in pairs, and each couple must go to find sweets with the father or mother of her partner. You understand?

-What? What kind of stupid idea was that? Go to search sweets? N I already have five years, girl.

-As it is, Bob! The sweetest couple raise, will earn $500. What do I say?

-Mmm... I do not know. He would lose me struggles...

-Come on, dad. It is only one day... (E) you will go with the fool of Arnold.

He will basically do everything... Eh Yes! He will do everything.

-Mmmm... I agree. Does it cost me anything?

-Did not get anything?

-Well, tomorrow I will go with your little friend Alfred to find sweets. Now let me watch TV. And bring me more popcorn girl.

Home of Arnold...

-Grandfather, already arrived!

-Hello, little, how are you?

-Well, all good and you?

-I'm glad... Here, seeing my novels... you know? Amanda is cheating to Tom and he does not know and... - great, grandfather, but there is something I must advertise, it is school...

-Oh, what is?

-You'll see, they are organizing a Halloween dance, and in pairs, we should ask for sweets...

-Sounds fun! The spirit of every October sugar...!  
-Yes, but each couple will go with the mother or father of your partner to collect them...

-Oh, and who you touched it?

-Helga.

-Does the of the single eyebrow? Does the unbearable father's?

-Yes, but you will go with her and I with his father...

-Oh, Holy heaven! You will have to be with that idiot, cocky and poor person of Bob Pataki, pobre de ti, little man.

-It will not so bad, grandfather... If we win, we got $500.  
-You why not said it before? Now I like...!

-Grandfather! Money is not everything...

-No, is not it! But everyone like them, no? Lol! Well, I will go with your Crabby little friend, I hope you behave.

-Great! Oh, by the way! You must wear a costume...

-Arnold, will be old, but I am well aware that in Halloween costumes are used. I'm not Kembara!

-Someone said "Kembara"?!

-SPEAKING OF ROME! -Ironically Phil-

-I am Cleopatra!

-Old crazy!

-Until morning, grandfather, grandmother.

-That some rest, little man.

-Goodbye Kimba!

-What ray can I put me? Let's see. No! Trash!. And do East...? No! How is it going...? Hiiiugh! It's... it's horrible! Ray, I do not like anything of what I have. What can I use? Think, Helga... I putting the index finger on the Chin - am Mmm-!

The wardrobes of Olga, muejejeje - rubbed their hands who plot something - anyway, you will not notice.

Go! -Open the closet - this I sit very well!

* The next day...

Helga awoke suddenly. The annoying red sunlight filtered timidly by their curtains, escandilandola. -What time is it...? -While stretched... - what? Does the 09: 45? Criminal!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Should I have stayed asleep, what idiot! Arnold and the elderly will be here in fifteen minutes, I'm going to die! That said, I ran in to bathe.

-You look very handsome, Arnold. -He said Phil, when iban road home of Helga, in the Packard-

-Thank you, Grandpa. You don't look too bad.

-Lol, I know! This Superman disguise makes me look muscular and very handsome! -Arnold dedicated him a smile-

- And where you live your little friend, the hateful father?

-On the next Street...

-Well, here?

-Yes...

Both got out of the vehicle, and knocked the door.

-I'm coming, I going! -A somewhat annoying man shouted from inside-

-Dad, remember what talk - Whisperer a girl -

-Seee, whatever, Olga.

-I'm Helga, Pope - was heard to say, now in a more elevated tone -

To open the door... Both Phil and Arnold, almost not recognize Helga.

_**Dressed in sugar candy for you... **_

_**I'm going to melt in the heat of my voice,**_

_**You will take your breath away and not tell me goodbye.**_

_**I plan in my mind, **_

_**the perfect Act to hold you.**_

_**I'm going to overcome my fear, **_

_**You will now feel what I can cause when I want to.**_

_**Sugar crystals reflect the Moon, **_

_**Tears of relief show you roads, **_

_**One step closer the Frost is broken **_

_**Do not tremble of fear but... What I love.**_

-Yes? You must be the child, Alfred and the elder, no? -Asked Bob, without interest-

-Steely Phil, for it, the way, that Elvis, costume is a little small, don't you think?

-Arrrghh - Bob was angering-

-Dad! -Helga was trying to calm the situation-

-Hello Helga... - said a speechless Arnold -

-Hi head balloon, Hello Mr. Do much look, silly? Yes, I am.

-You can call me 'Phil', small.

-Thank you.

-Uh, no, nothing... i.e. good disguise.

-Well, enough of the ceremonies. Are where we going, boy? I hope to not have to pay anything for this.

-At all, Mr Pataki. -While it was still looking to Helga-

-Well. Until that time must we beg for sweets?

-Up to four.

-I guess, that we will make a pause for lunch, no? Bob Pataki not to think with an empty stomach...

-Yes, obviously...

-Care, Pataki, treat well my grandson. Or you will see them with me.

-Yes, Yes, Yes. It is well to Olga.

-Helga, Dad!

-We're going.

Helga wore a Turquoise dress, frilly in shades of white and pink. One of those roses, female, garish. Perfect in quantity. Hair loose, barely held in place by a headband made of flowers.

Arnold, for his part, disguised himself as doctor. I had (typical of that outfit) white jacket, red shirt pictures, and blue pants, to not vary too. It was always a child to 'classic', and this time, to its 9 years would not be the exception. On his shoulders, wearing a stethoscope, and a Briefcase (strategically, accompanying the 'look' and to load the sweets).

-Well, at 12 o'clock, we pause for lunch, then continue.

-Great.

-Great.

-Okay by me - said Bob, undeterred-

-Well, Helga, that is your name, truth?

-Uh, Yes... One minute. How what you hear?

-Hehehe, Arnold always talks about it. And this other girl... was like...? Lily?

-Helga frowns, and reacts - what? So aniquilaré, what Ray has to speak of me, out there... with how much person crossing...?

-No, hehe. He only says that you are... Special. You have a great personality... A very... Interesting.

-Ehh... Ah. Yes. Of course! Helga G. Pataki has character - hiding - and well, where go?

-I know a place where I'm sure that will give thousands of candy...

-Really?

-So, hold you! Lol! -Phil ripped his car at high speed-  
-Great, I'll die in the car with the elderly, and Arnold will have to live with Bob. -Thought Helga-

-Where shall we go, Mr. Pataki?

-Do not know, child. I was hoping that you sugirieras something 'bright'.

-Well, we could explore the neighborhood.

-See, I guess.

On the descent vehicle, Arnold gave a general look to houses, to decide which door hit first. Once you have chosen...

-Leave it to me. I will do this faster and less tedious - Ring!-

-Yes, what will offer you, Lord?

-Yes, well, we finish with this. Give me sweets, woman!

-What rude. In addition, Halloween is for children. Good bye! -Pum!-closing the door in the face to Bob.

-What solidarity is the people. Arrgh!

-Maybe - with fear-if you applied conventional phrases...

-Hey, Hey, Hey Alfred! Who is the wise adult here, eh? If Bob Pataki wants to do things certain way, so they become, brat!

-Eh... Okay, it was only a suggestion...  
-Well. Let's move on.

And so, Bob remained unsympathetic, anti-Halloween, anti everything. And they got sweets, only when Arnold asked for on their own. It was the worst morning the balloon head could have so far.

Meanwhile, Grandpa and Helga...

-Hey, there's time... I.e. do must not die, no? To ask for sweets, we need to live!

-Hahaha, calm small. We just got.

-What is this area?

-The area of rich people.

-Do ' rich people'? How?

-Here will give us more expensive, fine and good, sweets more quantity... Lol...

-Wow! Well thought!

-In March!

When lowering the Packard...

-Trick or sweet?

-Oh, what a beautiful girl! And who accompanies you? Superman, brilliant! Ten, many sweets for it!

– Thank you, Mrs.

-For nothing!

-That was fantastic! A single House, and already we have sweets for a week...

-Continue as well, but next time I play to me, isn't it?

It was amazing how well that was Helga with Phil; and how bad that Arnold was it going with Bob. The portfolio of Arnold (or suitcase?) remained almost empty. Bob was screaming all the time neighbors, achieving only obfuscation of these.

-Do you think if we're going by a sausage, Helga?

-Yes, I die of hunger!

When had already ordered...

- And tell me, what about you does in school? Do you get on well with my dear grandson Arnold?

-The school? Oh, well. The same old, basically. Arnold? That Cabezón? That is to say... Yes, it is... Or is... EMM... 'We tolerate us.'

It is that he is very metiche! -Exaggerating-

-Oh, lol... now I see! It is that he has that worry for everyone and everything. Even by his friends blondes who call it "Ball head".

-Yes, either way...

-You have why put in a bad mood? We have candy for 1 year, practically, je, je, je.

-What? I'm perfectly. What do you speak?

-Here comes our order...

-What luck!

The grandfather could perceive that the girl was not as it always seemed to be. At a level of 'distension', until it was very nice. A dreamy, gentle, and charismatic girl with people. Almost like Arnold. Although, not so much. Helga plan was going perfectly.

-Well, boy. Here comes my help.

-What? But if you still lack to the hour of lunch... We could harness and...

-Mira Niño, Bob needs to eat, Yes? And rest awhile of seeing so many silly costumes. Go to play, and see you in the afternoon.

-But...?

-Vanish you!

Arnold understood why Helga was as it was. Big Bob was a little educated, rude, impatient man... But, to the nth degree. He wondered what his grandfather would be passing it. It would have paid for not being 'team' with Bob...

- And tell me, did your father celebrates Halloween usually?

-My dad? Please! He only celebrated the arrival of my perfect sister Olga, when sees the struggles, or, also, when their pagers Emporium goes as he wants to.

-Then... would never have gone to ask for sweets?

-Do jokes? Bob fright to the neighbors! Everytime I tried to ask for sweets; Obviously, when girl - disguising a great maturity or adulthood - he abused neighbours, was in a bad mood all the time, and nobody gave clear, nor an empty wrapper pig...

-Oh, how sad! In our House we always celebrate all important dates, but do not do this the day that they are...

-What strange.

- But fun! -He smiled picaramente-  
-I guess that Arnold had Yes ask candy as a child.

-Oh, Yes... But hey, small. What matters is that today if you ask for them! And go they give them to you...

-It is my costume is spectacular - with an air of greatness-.

-By the way, what are they?

-I am a sort of model... Do you know...

-Oh, of course! You are very beautiful. Do if you leave in your House, as well the afternoon ended?

-In agreement! -He answered an excited Helga-

Upon arriving home from the Pataki, - Bob did not even have the decency to bring Arnold in his auto - Helga and Phil found the boy sitting on stairs, with one hand on his chin, and another in his lap.

-Does Arnold? Does much that you are here?

-No. It will be like an hour...

- And Bob?

-We separated, not yet arrived...

-How strange, he always so hospitable... - said Helga -

- And well, they collected some sweets? -asked with curiosity, the grandfather-

-To tell the truth... no. -Said the boy, impassive head-Helga she noticed that Arnold was sad, or rather, frustrated...

- But still have all afternoon to reverse the fate, no? (-He tried to lift the mood Phil)

-I guess, grandfather. -Helga said nothing-

-Do go into House, chaparrito?

-Yes, I am already hungry... And Helga, when your father...? ¿O...?

-Eh... I do not know... It is time for lunch... But Miriam is not. She... It is with Olga - crossing of arms - so I guess that my lunch will be a pair of sweet, nothing more. -Phil wouldn't be surprised by loneliness to which it was accustomed the girl-

Automatically, and as it used to do so, Arnold slipped:

-Helga, do you think if you come with us for lunch?

-Yes! Fantastic idea!

-Eh... me? Do lunch with you? No, that would be a huge hassle... - leaving glistening a modesty to previously unknown - that is, go to lunch with you, Cabezón?

-Again, disguising his characteristic temper, just to not be 'completely to expose' -

-Yes, what's wrong? It is that... O... Well, stay single...

-What rays! -The grandfather looked fun - go! But stating that only by this time!

-As you say, Helga.

Thus, the three approached the Guest House. A place where many times the blonde was, never again in the exclusive company of the child head of balloon, and even less, guest also by the grandfather. Somehow, a dream that always wanted to become a reality, it happened.

-Welcome, Helga.

-Yes, Yes, Yes. I have already been before, Arnoldo. Thank you, Mr Phil. -The contrast between how headed for each -

-Surely the grandmother must have list the food.

-Hello Eleanor, cute outfit. It has come alone, or on this occasion we will have the pleasure of having dinner with the Colonel?

-Do Ah? -Helga didn't understand anything-

-Don't worry, just follow the current, is a crazy old - said Phil -

-The food is served. Today: Tacos!

-Great! -Oskar shouted excited. Oh, and you are...? Oh, Yes! But what fool I am! You have to be the girlfriend of Arnold, eh? Arnold, galan! -Both guys flushed is-

-No, I'm not his girlfriend. And neither by a million dollars it would be.

-Thank you, Helga. No, Oskar, it is not my girlfriend.

-So they say for now... Jijiji. -Receiving a rejection of both - look

-Let's Eat!

Everyone enjoyed a delicious serving of tacos with extra sauce; extra spicy; extra everything. Even the extras - confused comments from Oskar.

After the meal, some went to a NAP, others came out and only grandma was washing the dishes. Arnold joined the work, as Helga, carefully watched the fights alongside Ernie.

-What beautiful is Eleonor today, no, Colonel? -said the grandmother, picaramente-

-Yeah, I guess... Why do say you 'Eleanor'? -Before the hesitations of this, the child said 'forget it'-

At the end with the lavatory, the blond was looking for the grandfather for 'diagram' how would do the rest of the afternoon and evening, orders for sweets.

-Hey, Grandpa.

-Do Yes, Arnold?

-This Halloween was not what I expected...

-You why say it, small? For me, it was fun!

-I am glad that it has been for it. But is that... Bob Pataki... that man...! Agh! Don't let me make or ask for anything! Everything wants to do him, and has no manners with people...

-Calm down, little man. I know that it is detestable, but candy is... it doesn't matter!

-Grandfather!

-Just kidding. Arnold, just ignore! You see, I thought you aburriría me with your little friend the uniceja model, but quite the contrary! I think I prejuzgué it. She behaved excellently, and I thought that it was like his father. It HA!

-Really?

-Yes! Has treated me very well, heavens Arnold! I don't know why you say that school is so annoying. It seems a damita.

-What? Grandfather, do bromeas? She always or almost always... I do not know. Not saying that it is annoying, but... It is as if... As if it were always angry.

-It is not always.

-Please.

-She perhaps act as well with some people, and, with others not.

-I dunno...

-Perhaps it acts thus with thee, for something. -Arnold raised an eyebrow, marking unbelief —  
-Well, I just hope that Bob Pataki is in a better mood after having eaten... - Having said that, the grandfather was thinking a few seconds -

-Yes, speaking of food... you know what, Arnold? I believe that these tacos from your grandmother does not have seated me very well to say. Ahhhh! -Shouted touching tummy - I think that I will be a long time in the Office, you understand me...

- But grandfather, and who will go with Helga?

-IUGHHH! I have an idea! -Jumped the old man, while she writhed in pain-

-Sees you with it, and I'll be at your place with Pataki. No one has to know it. In addition, neither was cheating!

-But...

- But nothing, Arnold! Do you prefer to go alone? Please, it hurts a lot!

-Okay, but and where are we going?

-Emm, let me think... I have it! The address of the House you anotaré in a paper.

-We will go to a House?

-Arnold, do too many questions! Yes, they will go to a house where I am sure that will give them so many sweets, that will not have to ask for even one more. They are filthy rich!

-Okay, grandfather. In addition, dancing is wing night and not we take us much more asking for candy. You'll be well?

-Oh, Yes! You don't worry, already will happen, hehe.

-I hope... Goodbye, I will go and tell Helga about the new plans...

-Good luck!

-Hey, Helga.

-What do you, ball head? I see the struggles.

-There is a small change in plans.

What you try to tell me, Arnoldo?

-The grandfather does not feel very well, and will instead go with thee.

-Oh, what evil... I hope he recovers... And you, don't be an annoying spoilers of the Halloween balloon head.

-obfuscating-

-Helga, at least by this time, try to lead us well...

-Do "try"? Please Arnold! You must recognize that you morías asking for sweets with the adorable Helga G. Pataki.

-If I take it, you will be educated, not fight we'll and we will ask for sweets in peace?

-Mmmm, maybe.

-Well. He longed to ask for sweets next to you, Helga. Let's go? - And they begin to leave the Guest House-

-Do you see it? Much better!

-Remain so nice and so beautiful, like a little bird told me, we will surely fill these bags with thousands of sweets and we'll more than good.

-Do Eh...? Ehh... what? -Helga could not finish processing that comment – Ah, Yes! You should say it to my costume. Well, to tell the truth, I hate look like. I wore this outfit only to mock me Princess Lloyd, who by the way, owes me one. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is a parody.

-Go! It be a parody, and detest the attire, suits you very well.

- And who knew you, 'detestable' and all, I feel better than herself.

-Certainly.

-Don't you have to be friendly with me, silly. Speaking of costumes, nor with jacket and stethoscope look like medical, idiot.

-Thank you Helga.

-Today it is not the day of the innocents, genius...

-So?

-Forget it. Where do we go?

-Grandpa gave me an address of a House of people. According to the "Rich".

-I wonder how all those data knows the old man.

-Haha, really do not know. Perhaps by the grandmother.

-Criminal, Arnold! Why don't we walk a little neighborhood, before?

-Yes, I think it is good idea.

-Let 's go!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**WELL, IF THEY CAME UP TO HERE, IS BECAUSE THEY READ THE ENTIRE FIRST CHAPTER, WHEREOF I EXCITED A LOT. THE ONLY THING THEM I WILL SAY IS THAT THE GUYS IRAN TO A MYSTERIOUS PLACE THAT THE WILL "TEST", WHERE THEY WILL BE QUITE AFRAID, LOL. I HOPE THEIR REVIEWS OF TRUTH! I WANT TO KNOW IF THEY TASTE! GREETINGS AND THANKS FOR READING. **

**PD 1: The song its called "Dressing of sugar" from Gloria Trevi. Listen, it's very nice! **

**PS 2: I had to upload the history, again because he had been ill and had repeated parts.**

**PD 3: Sorry for my poor English**

**=)**

**Original**

quiero hacer participar a todos los personajes.


	2. Between bats, darkness and fear

**Hey Arnold Fanfic: "Halloween mystery"**

* * *

*** Disclaimer:** ' Hey Arnold!' is not owned by me, belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. This story only aims to entertain readers and fans like me.

* * *

**LAST PART CHAPTER 1:**

Boys undertaken his journey, when they noticed the presence of several of his acquaintances.

-Gerald! Lila! How are you?

-Arnold! Whats up, old man? Hello Pataki.

-Hello Gerald, Lila.

-Do about his collection of sweets, guys? -Asked Lila-

-Still missing us fairly.

-Yes, Princess, so that we do not take more time. -Helga - defended

-Helga! Don't be rude. -Interceded Arnold-

-Are going very well, in fact, I think that we are a very good team, Arnie.

-Great Gerald! We reached them later...

-Okay, but wouldn't a little help like them?

-No, thanks, boy Halloween. We can. -With antipathy, he threw the blonde-

-From nothing, Helga. By the way, cute costume.

-Same here, retro boy.

- But, did you already ask more sweets?

-No, friend. Neglected, we already have many, in fact, many, many. You could 'Donate' a little of our... - Lila put an expression of disapproval -

-No, Gerald. That would be cheating...

-Do trap? Please head ball! You're so moralistic. In addition, thus my need for estar Contigo expiring in a heartbeat.

Consider it, would you?

-No, Helga. Let us do the right thing.

-'Do the right thing' - said imitating the blond, with voice of idiot - Arnold looked at her seriously.

-Okay, you win obedient boy!

-It will be fun, because you see, Helga!

* * *

*** Chapter 2: "Between bats, darkness and fear"**

-Yes, how do not.

-What a wonderful day! Isn't it guys? -Asked Lila-

-Oh, Yes! "So brilliant, warm and magnificent as the reflection of the moon on the Sun" - said sarcastically Helga-

-So, Helga! -Lila seemed alien to the ironies of the blonde, who only shined his eyes as a sign of annoyance - and let me tell you that you've been a beautiful disguise, heavens, you are really all a supermodel, Helga.!

-Oh, thanks... Lila. I guess that you are a good observer, since no idiot noticed what was my disguise.

- Y... you already know something about dancing? -She asked with some ease and casual style, the blond boy-

-Mmm... Not much. They gave us the address and place, do you not? Ah! And I already have plans to go with Phoebe, friend.

-That sounds good, Gerald! No, we did not know anything...

-A mentecato like you never pay attention, stupid.

- And what is it, Lila?

-Oh, I also have plans. Stinky invited me today in the morning.

Isn't it fantastic?

-Yes... I think so... - responded with less joy Arnold-

- And you, were already invited or invited someone?

-No, not yet. -Said Arnold-

-Does Helga...?

-What? Me? Please! Those things are sweet and sentimental fools. I do not envision anyone. After all, it's the stupid Halloween. It is not to go as a couple of idiots in love - faking quotation marks in the air with your fingers-

-Oh, I see. But not anyone you invited, is not it? -Helga threw him a deadly look and continued - not, and not desire that do.

-Well. -Said Gerald-

-Well. -Helga, reaffirmed while they are gutting and looked askance –

-Guess that anyway it will be fun, isn't it?

-Clear that Yes, Arnold. We will all be and dance it will be more fun! -Exclaimed enthusiastically Lila-

-Oh by God. One minute with Miss 'ilusion' and my life will end.

-He regretted for Yes, a fed up with Helga-

After a good while, where collected candy for that zone, the Sun almost was already entirely hidden. Wind felt his impertinent visit; and the loneliness of the streets began to overwhelm.

-Did you go into that House mentioned by your grandfather, Arnie?

-Yes, it will be better for us apuremos.

-Yes, a couple of i.t. Done at night and... They will appear... Them...

Rats! Oh God, how hate them it!

-Quiet, Helga. We'll take care.

-According to what I think, we will have to take the underground, until reaching the Rowsenfrank Street... - calculated Gerald-

-Oh, what brilliant, brother! Just go to the Earth, paradise and worldly strength of rats!

-Helga, Helga, Helga. Fear of appointments, and now, do fear the rats also?

-Always hated rats!

-That does not answer my question.

-Which should be afraid here, art thou silly: of my fists!

-Guys, stop! -Shouted Arnold and Lila - stop arguing. The train will come.

The boys waited another moment that happened underground. The streets, station, everything, was deserted. As if a kind of perverse zoombies herd had kidnapped people.

-There comes!

-Good deduction, genius! -retorted him Helga at the head of ball-

-Let us go!

-I still think that going to that place is a completely stupid idea.

-Who knows, Helga? There you may know some Romeo who dares to invite you to dance...

-You pay them I, Gerald.

-Do you accept only cash or credit card?

– Arrghh! -Guys, just. Gerald, dont botter her.

-Me? Come on, Arnold. She always starts everything. We should get him an appointment for dancing, you from being distracted.

-Your appointment will be my fists, King of the i.t.

* * *

Arnold and Lila did not know how to get their friends to stop arguing over nonsense. Finally, they arrived at destination. The trip lasted only less than ten minutes, but by the fights of Gerald and Helga, they seemed years...

-Well, well, well. If they brought me here as idiot, I hope at least to give me many sweets, open us the door, let us pass, and, minimally, there is something good to chew, no?

They began to explore the neighborhood, in search of the House indicated by the grandfather. They could not find it... Until...

-Look, Arnold! Street 'Rowsenfrank'! It should be here...

-You're right, Gerald.

All the houses in that area were white, lavender, pastel pink, and some other light yellow. They had extensive gardens filled with plants, newly planted flowers and were really, very picturesque.

-What is ours? I assume that it won't be the only one that clashes with everything, isn't it?

-Do not know, look. Which numbering says the role of Grandpa?

-'Rowsenfrank 667'.

-Well... "601; 609; 613; 621; 625; 629; 637; 649; 655... do 667? It is this? -Trying to find Arnold...

-The House black and violet, similar to the castle of Dracula himself?

-Hahaha, how funny you are, Helga.

-Seriously, seriously think I'm funny? That House is creepy!

-Understand, Pataki. Strike three: appointments, rats, houses. You are one scary.

-Repeat that, if not you fear losing your teeth, brush head.

-Ya heard me.

-Gerald, Helga, stop. (Arnold)

* * *

The night had the aroma of fresh scented, own and unique. The night was the invitation to an inspiration adjacent to the reality of any common day. The night used to be that beautiful thing as dark and terrifying at the same time.

- And good? -asks Helga-

-Do "Well" what? -responds Gerald-

-What will do, pair of fools? Lila?

-We must knock on the door, ask for sweets and go.

-Then that Frankenstein is inviting us to take a cup of tea...

-Helga, do not believe that anything bad will happen in that House... Is surely well decorated in allusion to Halloween, that's all... - managed to say, a very quiet redhead girl -

-Yes, as if in each celebration that there is, one painted his house in combination! Please. It is ridiculous. That House has something rare.

-Yes, you need your courage, Pataki. Because apparently not you carry it with you at this very moment.

-Ah, Yes, boy afro?

-Yes.

-Well. Do you think that I dare not go there? You'll see.

Helga hastened his step, away from the Group of children, until you reach the door of the suspicious House. He turned, and above his shoulders addressed them a challenging look.

-Will be there, baby? Or they come to ask for sweets?

-Come on, Lila. Come on, Gerald...

-Yes, I will not allow to be called "baby" by Helga Pataki.

They approached the House campaign, and that's when they realized that this was a handle in the form of hands, with some species of claws in gold color. The door was black, in a somber tone that was in compose the remainder of violet covering its entire length.

' Ding – dong'-the boys called the door. This took a little to open up, and while doing it, rechinaba as an old slate with the sound of fingernails scratching. Nobody came out, or submitted to receive them. To be completely open the door, might appreciate more accurately something on the inside of the place.

The House was mostly dark, with faint reddish, violet and orange lights. There were a myriad of candelabra with candles in half; foreign decorations, and much ornamentation according to the feast.

-Well, it is just a House.

-Just normal: ornaments, candles, etc.

- But where are their owners? - doubted Lila -

-"Just normal" - imitated Arnold, Helga, with silly voice-

and now has what was missing: two idiots, and two girls that come with them.

-Seek someone - suggested Arnold-

-I follow you, friend.

-Good idea, Arnold added... - Lila-

- And me? Must I lose myself with these two monsters? Bah, who cares!

As soon as the boys moved away from the main entrance, the door was shut, precipitous and heavily. A current of wind was felt by all the room in the House, turning with his momentum, several candles.

-Oh, oh.

-What implying with your "Oh, Oh", Gerald?

-We are now plunged into a total darkness.

-Quiet guys, we are together in this, is not swayed by the same fear that attempts to instill in every Halloween...

-Arnold has reason, guys - said lilac, with a stabilizing tone-

They toured without success, part of the ground floor of the House; and it seemed to be no absolutely nobody in it. Although, since they entered, they heard very strange noises.

-What was that?

-What thing, Helga?

-That noise, silly head of balloon!

-Which one?

-That! Do you hear it now?

-Yes, now Yes... And sees

And the truth I do not know what will be, but neglected, there is no worry. I am here with you. You will not be anything bad - dedicating a smile-(for Helga, the most beautiful smile in the world)

-Okay, thank you... I guess. But... do and whether they are rats!

-I do not think that rats in a House like this. In addition, those noises do not sound as if they were a rat.

-You better!

-Hey, I'm already sick. Very fun game of Sherlock Holmes, but we should go do not believe? Let's go, Arnie. There is no one here.

-Guys, look at this - told them Lila-

-What, Lila?

-It is a note, says: "if they come for sweets, are up, happy Halloween"

-What kind of clarification is that? Does "if they want to die for sweet, climb"? Please! Don't be such idiots!

- if we raise and reveal that it?

-Arnold, don't think that it's a good idea...

-Go, go, go. Gerald Johanssen, Mr truth and courage, is afraid. What do you think?

-Have no fear, Helga!

-Then, to heed the big head: 'find out'.

-I do not know what... - repeated Gerald-

-"Pock, pock, pock, pock-pock" - Helga imitated the sound of the hens, poking fun at the boy.

-Well, Pataki. You win. Let us go, we ask sweets and we are going from here.

-Perfect.

Lila said nothing more to the discussion of the boys.

Once they climbed endless staircases, they fell into account and took dimension of how huge that this was. It was almost impossible to go to each and every one of its corners. In addition to big that was, it was also very 'smart' in its particular shape and construction.

Each step, with each tread, whistled the tiles. It was a share of greater fear that already had four children.

- And... if we separated to find them?

-What?

-The House is very large, and we be late more...

-Are they insane? -Launched Helga-

-I think a good idea, Helga. We can go together.

-By agreement, Lila. I always preferiré go with you, rather than dandies like them. Jum! We will, sure we find them before that you - dedicated them with airs of grandeur, while you chose which way go-

-Who understand them, old? Rather, who understand it?

-Yes, I do not know, but apparently my grandfather Yes.

-Eh? What do you mean? -Gerald, retorted le with incipient curiosity when they were advancing through the House-

-This morning, he and she were for sweets, and as he told me, Helga was acting very different. Really, I don't. "educated?"

-Wow... That... It is rare.

-Aja... I guess that it will happen already...

-Yes, I bet she is terrified... tell me that it could go wrong? -Trying to sound convincing-

The girls took the left side of the House, while the guys, right. When Arnold and Gerald roamed it, hear and see someone they believed.

-Do you hear that, Arnie?

-Yes, friend... where will come from?

-Do not know, this is very strange. We should not come here.

-Calm, Gerald, we go almost...

-No, you do not understand. I am trembling... It is not literal, this place gives me very afraid. -You said with an expression of horror on his face-

-Don't worry, I am here, and if anything happened, we run!

-For agreement. I will try to calm me. She didn't want him support against the girls. Do not tell anyone.

-Okay, dude. Calm.

Surprisingly, someone "disguised as" ghost spent in very fast way, near them.

-Hey, sorry!

-To who talk, Arnold?

-Did you perhaps do not see it? It was someone disguised as a ghost...

-Arnold, I saw nothing. Are you safe? Wouldn't it be a real ghost? Or I'm blind?

-Nothing of the sort, Gerald. I swear it! It went right through here! But it happened so fast that I reached not to tell you anything.

-This is rare. It is very rare, and definitely do not like.

* * *

– This is what idiocy. I'm trapped in a House haunted, accompanied by an optimistic girl and two idiots.

-Helga, do you say that it is a haunted house?

-Helga answered her with a look of disdain. -Seriously what questions me, Lila?

-In fact, Yes. Because we have not seen anything that will allow us to arrive at such a conclusion.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh! -Helga, shouted desperately pushing heavily - lilac

-What's up, Helga? -Rising from the floor - yell why so?

-Believe me if I tell you that behind you there was a fat man with two heads?

-What? What you try to tell me?

-This damn House is Yes damn! We are going to die! We run, we must move away from here... Lila began to be much afraid.

-Do but not kidding, Helga truth?

-Of course that no, don't be silly! Would be so scared if he was lying?

-Guess that not... Oh God! Now that I am afraid!

Both took to run towards another sector of the House, looking for the boys, more in reality had been away from these: the House had many mini - mazes which made it very difficult to return to the starting point. All this, not to mention, that they were almost in the dark.

* * *

Arnold and Gerald began to hear about a little sharp and malicious, laughter that came from somewhere in the interior of the House.

-Do you think that they are girls, joking?

-Do not know, Arnold. I think that nor Helga would be able to make a laugh so perverse...

Suddenly, a sound far away, and at the same time, semi next to them is appreciated. It was a scream, like a creature or animal. Several or hundreds of these, for greater accuracy. Increasingly, the sound was approaching more and more.

-What rays is that?

-I don't know! We run!

Aaaaaaaahhh! -They shouted the two-

-Bats! -While they continued running and screaming even more-

Along the way, Gerald stumbled upon a piece of furniture that had been in a hallway. Arnold, to observe the scene, stopped and returned by your friend.

-Come on, Gerald! We have to get out of here! -Extending you a hand-

-Thanks, Arnie! Let's go! - And they fled dark animal inhabitants of the night-

* * *

-... Is this music?

-Seems... then here's someone! Who will be the damn owner? I hope that there are no rats.

-Quiet, Helga. No, I know.

-How you can be so sure?

-Trust me.

-That music is quite disturbing to say.

-Classical music? I love classical music! As well as ballet.

-Interesting, Lila. But we are not in the opera or Dance Academy. We escape from here.

- But... and what about the boys?

-They can cope alone.

-Helga... - in a tone of reproach-

-Okay, okay. We will look for them. But just because you insist. -Lila looked at her as if to say "in serious?".

* * *

-Iuff! -Said Gerald, as who manages to break out of a terrible Monster - do you think if we're going by the girls, and we go on this crazy House?

-Yes, it will be the best. I don't want to see again to the offspring of Dracula...

-So, friend. In all, ways was a day of witches 'exciting', isn't it?

-Very exciting, Gerald. Although one couple more sweets would not us come bad Helga and me, I guess...

-Yes, I think also... But now forget the competition go out of here! -said Gerald, fun-

-Yes, you have absolutely right.

-What is this? You dropped your pants...

-Let's see, let me see... Heavens, I can hardly read anything with this darkness. Ah, I know what is... It is the invitation to the Halloween dance.

-Ah... By the way, does time begin? I have to go by Phoebe...

-Says: "great dance of the P.S. 118, a frightening dance from 10 pm... do you lose? Tonight get a "trick or sweet" or not enter, muajajaja"

-Phrase more stupid.

-Yes... Lol - Both laughed - wait a moment... - the face of Arnold was transformed-

-What, friend?

-The House... It is not any House...

-What do you say? - And when Arnold was you respond, opened on the floor a large crack that made the blond practically "absorbed" into a kind of underground section outside; without letting him see nothing to Gerald, and allow you to help your friend. It was as if they had opened an internal gate, by which Arnold fell, and was immediately closed by full-

-Arnold!

-Gerald, help!

-Now do not see you friend! I'll go for help! Wrecker! Helga! Lila! -Shouted the boy's curly hair, at the time which ran out quickly in search of her friends-

Sheet of the invitation to the dance was pulled on the floor, then Arnold fell and Gerald outside.

* * *

-Well, Lila. Let us do something more fun. This is getting tense. Do about your appointment with Stinky, eh?

-Still doesn't happen, Helga. In addition, not I would call him an appointment. He invited me to dance.

-Understand, sister. Do not marry, doesn't it? They would make a cute couple.

-Lol, thanks, Helga. But I do not know, I have not thought about it, that way.

-Oh, will end up married.

- And you? Do not nobody, Helga like?

-To me? Eh...! To me? Please! Helga Pataki has many other better things to do...

-Well, but just would be nice to go to the dance, you know, have fun. And almost everyone in the room already was invited.

-You are trying to tell me that nobody invited me and I will go alone? You make fun of me?

-No, Helga. For nothing. -Helga is ahead a few steps, and Lila retakes his phrase - I believe that until now, the only one who has not been invited or invited no one is... - Lila is taken from behind, surprisingly, while someone grasps the mouth with the hands to prevent to scream or make noises - she tried to defend himself, in a mixture of horror and despair.

But Helga, by then was even more far away yet; and the silent cries of Lila, were imperceptible-. Someone opened a door, and there was held the redhead.

- Who, Lila? Lets make you the mysterious!, do you want? I know that you already have an appointment, albeit with the fool of Stinky, and more fool who is still an appointment, but that does not give you right to mock you for me. Yes, Yes, Yes. I know what you will say: "Arnold is the only one that does not have an appointment". But what can import that to me? In other words, it's a zopenco! Who in their right mind could want go to supporting a dancing next to him? Aghs! Well, that, tell me, who is? - And Helga flips defiant, eventually seeking a response from the redhead-

-Does lila? -He said raising an eyebrow-Lila! Where Ray you've got? LILA! Where are you? - and he began to run back, looking for her-

-Oh no. Where are you? Now I'm all alone! Lost in this stupid place. Aaaaahhh!

LILA! Where are you? WRECKER! I SWEAR THAT IF THEY PLAYING A JOKE, TEA WILL KILL!

Lila!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Flashes a night chilling

_**CHAPTER 3: "flashes a night chilling"**_

_**Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!" Not mine, is owned by Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**_

* * *

Every nook and cranny of the old house, creaked sharply with each step, and, also, though no walk. Maliciously clear lights and fleeting lightning momentarily lit inside the place. Just seemed like everything will turn more and more obscure.

Helga was totally alone and afraid. His only company was the sound of his steps when walking. The outlook was bleak. Lila was gone, he had no idea where he could be the 'brush head', as she used to call him, let alone, his beloved football head.

Gerald could not believe what had happened: I was more frightened than before, now alone and without a trace of the girls or their best friend. He decided to seek help, together, rescue the blond.

Lila, being trapped, had mixed feelings: on the one hand, terror. It was a strange thing that had happened, and on the other hand, was curious. Who would be behind all this? Do kids would find themselves right? Maybe they ran the same fate and were caught. The concern of the girl, was rising.

Perhaps, by fear, and perhaps also by the appalling darkness of the site, could not distinguish the faces of his 'captors', but I managed to see that everyone was dressed. The supported on a couch, and rushed out by a gate, which, they locked. Lila had been locked in what would be a 'crypt', or a place that similar be-

Arnold, meanwhile, fell sharply by something like an underground tunnel, with great speed and violence. There were moments of panic for him, until, finally, a great peace filled his being. The journey had ended, and was now semi lying on a mattress, or something about the same, safe and sound. That place was very dark, but still, not very difficult to conclude that he had no way out.

Helga, again, was lost in her own thoughts.

- What the hell happened to Lila? Where did he go? Ash! Sure are a joke the dunces playing tricks and Miss Perfection! And if so,'ll pay! Chose to leave the place where he was, to look at the redhead.

The house had a kind of labyrinth construction where, any casual visitor would not be able to easily get anywhere without a map-minimally-.

As I continued walking, stopped to see the place where he was.

-I swear I've been in this stupid hall. Let's see ... Maybe I approached the dunces ... Wait ...

Helga noticed something that had he been there at another time, remember: A picture, bright enough to be-not seen too much in the dark, where there was a picture of a child. Helga looked at the picture. It was very striking, ie it particularly caught his attention because it was very 'family' portrait that he had. He had a photo of a child, a little hair, smile as forced as strange, at once, Machiavellian and frightening. They could very well seen it eyes because rather had them two 'lanterns' or similar, in bright whitish celestial tones, as if something was reflected in the eyes of the image and dazzle.

Helga stepped forward when-confidently believed that the image, followed her with his eyes. She turned on him, to return to see the painting, but to turn the box was not there: he had magically disappeared. Automatically, continued their march, but something stopped again: A figure of a person, a meter-across from her, appeared out of nowhere. It was guttural and unintelligible sounds, holding in his hands a small candlestick with a candle near completion. This person, though he could barely see, was much like the image a few seconds before, had gone mysteriously. This 'strange', winked at Helga, and vanished after that carrying out the candle. The corridor seemed darker now. She started running in time to:

- Ahhhhh! My God! This is criminal! Who sent me to get into this madhouse? help! Lilaaaaaa! Stupid girl optimist!, Where are you when you have fear and need encouragement?! Ahhhh! The only thing that would complete this disaster is that rats appear.

-Helga continued steadily running, screaming, complaining about what happened, and an increasingly powerful fear-

- I want to go to this stupid every NOW! HATE HALLOWEEN! HATES THE LEGENDS! HATE THE MYSTERIES, but still much more to HATE RATS! AAAAAAHHHH! Where will my Arnold, when most want to see? O my beloved!, What if you ate a rat? And if I never see you? Or worse! How about if I get that awful image and that spectrum, again? Ahh! The thought, terrified her so much that did not measure his words

- Arnoooooold!  
Helga did not think what he said. The terror of the house, made her forget her own fear constantly that knew his secret / love for Arnold, and yelled what he saw in mind. What if someone was listening? Gerald and Lila could well make even Arnold himself.

Running still, turned a corner, the first that was-when he heard:

- Helga? Are you?

- Gerald?

-Yes, I am.

- Good to meet you! Said an agitated-blonde-girl

- Wow! Go ... Never thought I'd say that ...

- What? Oh, no. Do not get excited, man. I'm just glad to find another 'human'. I believe what happened to me.

-Oh, okay. I also see you. But if you want, still single. She gave sarcastically, to measure forces, before the very obvious panic Helga. - By the way, you were the one who shouted 'Arnold!'?

- What?! What do you mean? -hurry, again, with the possibility that Gerald had heard more than just 'Arnold' ... - Do not ever leave me alone, you fool!

-Oh, no. Then it must be my imagination ... Okay, do not wrinkle my shirt is new!

I bet you went crazy and silly. Obviously it's your imagination. Also, do you think I would ask for help from two idiots like you and the bass?

-Oh, how pretty, Helga. Why would you ask for help? What happened? You were not with Lila?

-That you want to explain. Lila disappeared ...

- What?! Arnold too!

- What Arnold too?! Oh, my God! Follow us! Here we are, Gerald!

- No! Tell me everything. The rescue them. Forward!

At times, in the same house, you could hear surrounding sounds and music. There were voices, giggles, which increased the climate of tension and uncertainty among his guests fearful.

- Where am I? All this is very strange. I can hardly see anything. Maybe, if I walk slowly and score things, I get out or know where the other  
-Arnold thought, while looking for ways to find some hint of his friends

The child, moved with great care, because in the place where he fell, apparently had several objects that obstructed the passage. After a certain time of their way cautiously, came to a more enlightened. He was caught in what would be, 'a dead end'. It had no windows, doors, or passageway leading to another room. For a moment, stopped their march to think.

How to get out? It was impossible to return to the dark, and more, trying to climb the mysterious tunnel. A light opened in mind: A ventilation duct. Running a desk or chair, reach, and, hopefully, could enter it out of there. With more than force, moved an old chair, climbed on it and making small jumps, jumped notorious pipeline. Despite his complete darkness, it allowed him to advance-crawling-without any problems.

- Well?

- 'Well' what?

- What 'grand plan' you?

I have no one. I'm thinking.

- Great! Take your time, genius. Overall, our friends will eat rats!

- Do you want to forget about the rats, Helga?! If you invoke both, really will!

- AHJ! At least, the Head Ball always has a plan. You do not know what to do.

'Yes, is not it? You could go and ask. I think you could use ... -He said, raising an eyebrow

-To ask, first would have to find it! Wait, what do you mean?

- Forget it! Let there!

- So sure that we move more!

- Cannot you be a little less ... I do not know, 'unbearable'?

-And you cannot be less silly?

- Oh God!

- What, you think I'm happy to be lost with you?

'At least you're not rats.

Arnold advanced through the pipeline, until he came to a sector that caught his attention: In a room, sitting in a chair, was Lila.

- Lila! Are you okay? What are you doing here?

- Arnold? Are you? Where are you?

- Up here, on your left! In the ventilation shaft!

- Oh, my God! How did you get there? Are you okay?

'It's a long story, but in short, I fell through a tunnel that took me to a room with no exit, and huge. Then, I thought it would be good climb up the pipeline, to escape. And voila. How do you get here?

He was with Helga, walking, and suddenly, someone took me in the back, covered my mouth and I was brought here quickly. It was horrible!  
- God! And you could not see who it was?

-No, Arnold. When they left, closed by a locked gate that only I could see that there were several.

- Costumes? Wow! This is crazy, Lila!

-Helga was right, this house is creepy.

Helga! Is he right? Will also be caught?

-I'm afraid, I hope not. I tried to scream, but to no avail. Never listen to me, when I covered her mouth.

Arnold began to worry.

- But do not you realize that?

- What do you mean? They are terrified! Not discover, do not be so stupid.

Want?

-But ... I decide, and we will do so. It's time to pay for what happened last year. Heh, heh, heh! You'll see!

- Do not want to see us now.

-Everything is perfect, we will see. Oh, and thanks for lending the house.

- What time the others arrive?

-Well, not much inside, the invitation said at ten, right?

-Yeah, I guess.

The 'authors' of the macabre staging, took care of every detail. Nothing could go wrong. Not even when the 'shock of their lives' halfway through. Fright and revenge, two dishes served cold, and in this case, in the dark ...

-Then let me clarify something. Did you see a ghost? Really? She said Gerald, unconvinced-

- I'm serious! She wore a small chandelier! The candle went out alone, and his figure disappeared from scratch. Ah! Now I remember, then, appeared lit candle on a chair! It was insane!

-Bah, Helga. Please! Who do you believe?

- I'm serious, jackass! You'll see! When you will be the first jerk to shout! Scare you so much that your pants will get wet.

-Ja, ja, ja. You make me laugh, Helga. I do not think scare me as much as when you saw me, eh.

Helga paled at that comment. Does the dark had heard more than they should? That would be worse than dancing with rats! Definitely worse.

-Lila, I need you to do the following: Try to move that chair you are sitting, so I can jump in with more 'support'

And with less risk-continued Lila-

-Yes ... And from there, we'll see how we do ...

She did as instructed, and jumped blonde with difficulty.

- Are you okay, Arnold?

-Yes, Lila, do not worry. I'm fine.

We ... We must put this chair said, pointing to a chair in the room-up from the couch and ... I know! I hold her, while you raise, and try to get to the product.

-Arnold, but up And how about you? I would not have enough strength to lift you ...  
-Lila seemed stuck to that obstacle-

-Mmm ... You're right, let me think. I have it! Change of plans. You subject the chair, I'll climb and ...

- How do you reach?

-Hey, That's a rope?

- Yes, it seems!

- Problem solved!

Helga Gerald continued walking along, only now, more silent than usual.

- Is something, Helga?

- Ahh ...? What?

'You've been very quiet, are you okay?

- Yes! Nothing's wrong. Or maybe, yes. I want to leave this stupid place! And you just do stupid questions.

-Wow, wow, wow. Quiet, woman. I am sure that out of here. Furthermore, it is not as scary not being alone, right?

- ...

-Ghh, GHH, ghh ... Boo!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! They shouted in unison, Helga and Gerald, to the beat of a vigorous run, comparable to an Olympic race-

- What the hell was that, Helga?

- The ghost, silly! Did you see it? Now do you believe me?

- YES! And what you think. Ahhhh! Gerald now I was scared

This time, the ghost is not 'disappeared', but that looked like a person in disguise, if it looked good. But the children were so frightened at his sudden presence, time did not notice that it was someone I knew, and not a ghost. He had a flashlight that illuminated his face, starting at his chin, giving a truly chilling.

- Can you, Lila?

- Are you sure about this, Arnold?

-Of course, trust me. And we'll hold out.

-Okay, here I go ...

Arnold was on the vent, while at his waist, had tied the rope by which Lila would climb from the floor.

'Just a second, hold on Arnold. I'm coming!

Ahhh-Arnold-held with all his might-

-And Ready! Oh, Arnold! You are my hero!

-Thank you, Lila. No big deal ...

'Now we must look to the boys. I just hope they are well ...

-Yes, Lila ... Come.

* * *

-Gerald worry ... Do not tell anyone your wet little incident. -Helga said with sarcasm -Ja, ja, ja.

- What? That never happened, and you know, Pataki! Stop making! But, I did tell him of ...! -A Helga began to tremble jaw

- What do you ... You'll have, Geraldo?!

-Lo ... AS OF ... Irrational fear YOUR RATS! Gerald replied, fearing imminent death, by the look of the blonde

- Fiush! -Helga breathed calmly, inside-No one will be surprised, everyone knows it. What we do not know is that you are a baby.

- Oh, really? We shall see. What you do not know, is that you lose.

- Lose? Lose what?

-The $ 500.

- What? Do you think good time to think about the stupid prize? Do we then saw a ghost, you think about that?!

'Believe me, you all saw tonight.

-I, stupid of all colors, designed by Gerald Johanssen.

'At least I have good taste, right?

'Not as a comedian you're good.

* * *

-So ... You'll go to the dance with Stinky, Do not, Lila?

'Yes, yes, Arnold. If we left on time from here.

- Oops! Look at the time! Not long to start ...

You're right, but ... I guess if we understand a little late, is not it? Ja, ja, ja.

-Yes, kidnappings, monsters, ghosts ...

- Ghosts?

-Yes, I saw one with Gerald ...

And Helga saw a fat man with two heads.

- What a day! Wait, Are two heads?

-So ...

Well, anyway, I have no partner. Unless, of course, that the ghost is a woman, and wants to go with me, ha, ha, ha.

-Ja, ja. Funny, Arnold. But Helga, for example, has no partner ...

-Yeah ...

'You could invite ...

- To Helga? Oh, no. Never agree to go with me ...

-So it's not because they want to invite.

- What do you mean?

-That just would not do for fear of being rejected. Tell it will be fun as well, I think you will like the idea.

-Ehh ... Focus on out of here, first!

-You are correct ... Lila replied while still in the pipeline-crawling

- What are you doing?

-Looking stones or something similar to throw down.

- What is the point?

-See if I hear a noise, or calculate distances.

-It's amazing. You spend so much time with the big head, and makes you as dumb as him.  
Gerald rolled his eyes.

-Do not go too well, chump. Why are you afraid? -Helga taught his teeth

'I am coming, dear Helga. Do not drink, do not say anything, ji, ji, ji-whispered to himself as he walked away

within a second, someone pushed him to a room, without being able to say anything.

- Phoebe?

- Hello Gerald!

-Hi ... How did you get here?

- What do you mean 'How did I get here'? The invitation to the dance said he was here. Furthermore, as not coming for me, I decided to come alone.

It was all very confusing to Gerald, at the time.

* * *

- Where did you get, brush head? Now appears, and stop hiding or I swear I'll kill you!

Helga walked a bit, to where Gerald was gone and found none.

Gerald? Where are you?! Oh, no, I was alone again! Ahhh! Sure appears stupid ghost! Damn, this day never ends! Arnold! Lila!

Helga started running, desperate. It seemed that someone was following her ...

-I ... You were right ... Ghh, GHH, ghh ... I come back to ... Let's see ...

Helga turned on itself, with all the courage possible, narrowing his eyes, to see either the 'ghost'.  
Once he was close enough to her, Helga managed to beat him.

- Boom! - Hitting a ghost? That's something a bit unlikely, but it happened! Immediately, the specter vanished, without the girl did hear or see how to leave.

Helga kept walking, now furious

Lila Arnold was behind in the pipeline, with the rope still tied around his waist. When, suddenly, is taken of this, and pushed back hard.

- Ahhhhhh! Lila! Help!

- Arnold! Oh no! And while the redhead tried to save him, a 'gate' internal, in the pipeline automatically closed. The blond was still driven to go know where.

* * *

- What about me? Alone! A bloody day, which was supposed to happen next to Arnold. But no! First, I had to be with the plum-passes, then with Lila,-That is certainly not so bad I spent with them, and then with Geraldo, silly brush head. He escaped! And you, my beautiful angel?! Where are you? I swear if you were my final moments confess all that I have in me for so long! It's love! Love! Love!

-Ghhh, ghhh, ghhh ... - Boom! -

- Aaaaahh! - Plam!

Something fell almost on Helga.

- Auuuch! Arnold?!

- Helga?!

Lightning, thunder preceded strong, which made the moment a typical scary movie scene.

* * *

CONTINUE...

* * *

Hello, dear readers! Many thanks for reading! Actually, I like this genre. My sister gives me lots of ideas and suggestions, which otherwise could not do this fic. So, know that it is something done in pairs,: 3  
The next episode will probably be the last. Oh, do not be sad. From the beginning I said that would be something not very extensive. Sorry for my poor English =(


	4. Dance to the rhythm of terror

**October mystery: Chapter 4: (FINAL) "Dance to the rhythm of terror"**

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" not belongs to me. Is Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

-Does Arnold?

-Does Helga?

-Yes - Responded rapt -

-How nice to meeting you!

-I want say...! What do you do here? I am also pleased to find you.

-Well, it has been a night very, very mad. CAI in a kind of well, while walking with Gerald; then I found Lila and...

-Found Lila? -He said interrupting him-

-Yes, he told me that someone had it separated from thee; they were several people.

-Where is she now?

-I continue the story... Then, when I found her we were trapped, we climb by a ventilation duct. As you can see, I've been in my waist a rope; well, someone pushed me, pulling on it and I've fallen right in this place. Lila must be in the pipeline yet, but I have no idea what.

-Go! And I thought I was the only one who had lived Paranormal phenomena!

-Why? What happened to you? Lila was worried about it. Did you know about Gerald?

-Long history. I have seen ghosts, two-headed men, very frightened Gerald and now it.

-What of the two heads knew that, Lila told me.

-Gerald said 'not moved away too' and I haven't to see him. On the other hand, the ghost, I saw it several times. Even I can tell you, that I hit him.

-Hit him you a ghost? How?

-Do not ask me explanations, head of balloon. This House is not normal. What is more, how know I that you're you, and no, spectrum or someone else?

-Helga...

-Oh, come. Anything can happen. Now nothing would surprise me.

-Helga... - said Arnold, now with fear -

-What, ball head?

-Do you hear that? They are as footprints... As if they were many people... And strange noises.

- Or monsters... Ahhh!

-We run!

-Go out of here! Let's find the others and go us!

Arnold began to run with great speed. Helga, continued it, more on the marathon exhaust, stumbled.

-Arnold! Help! -Steps and screams of the set of - alleged - monsters approached more and more, without making you see, still. –

-Helga! -Arnold turned to look at her, and decided to return. Once he reached it, he extended his hand-

-Take my hand, come on! -Helga looked, taking the hand of his beloved, without hesitation. He stood up, and together they undertook the flight-

-Thank you, Arnold.

-There's what, Helga. -Still continued holding hands, running-

-Oh, bliss of the worst moments, combination of idealized terror;! and the macabre nights! I bless your plan, let me flee, subject to the beautiful hand of my beloved-(thought Helga) - definitely, this is the best moment of all damn night-!

* * *

Gerald told him with details, lived in that evening to Phoebe. They wanted to find Helga, in the vicinity of that place, but they found it.

-We must help them, Gerald.

-Yes, Phoebe. I think I know where it can be.

-I can't believe everything that happened to them even...

-It was... Something adrenaline - he said the moreno, disguising a great courage -

-Just hope that they are well.

-Shall we?

-Come on, Gerald.

* * *

Lila continued crawling by the exhaust vent. It was terribly dark, dusty - and who knows, if full of spiders or that kind of insects, also -  
Despite all their fears, advanced. He ran into the end of the journey, where Interestingly, there was a small door or window, that was down. He carefully opened it, and jumped.

-A-Ahh-Ahh! -He fell on the floor, in a sector of the House that was made known-

-Only I want to go here, it's everything.

-Calm down, Gerald. We will find them. We're together in this.

-Thanks, Phoebe. And sorry for letting you planted.

-It is not, moreover, you are justified. -Engaged a smile, staring at, until blushing-

-Guys! Are you? I'm Lila! I can't see them!

-DOES LILA?

-Yes, where are they?

-Here, there go! -Respondents Phoebe and Gerald, in unison-

-That voice I hear, is Phoebe?

-Yes, Lila. I am, are you well? -Said you, being face to face with the redhead -

-Yes, and you? How you've done to get here?

-The invitation to the dance, gave this address...

-Really? That is very strange. You are well, Gerald?

-Yes, Lila. Thanks for asking.

* * *

-Do you know Helga?

-I was with her until recently, but not I went to see. That worries me, is Arnold... Since that fell through that hole...

-Until a little while ago I was with him - hastened to say Lila -

-Do Ah, Yes? - And the girl told her what happened, how had escaped, and so on-

-That is, only missing two of them.

-Yes, Arnold and Helga.

-We must do not separate us.

-Oh, no. Obvious that not.

-I think that we already had them - said an agitated Arnold -

-Uh, Yes... That seems...

How to ' cut' that moment? Uncomfortable, but perfect. How, or what to say, so not that instant of it arises: 'Ready, you can now release me';? or ' thanks, I'm fine, but don't let go '? Both continued, without knowing why, taken from hands. Once they stopped the run, continued with their hands bound. They looked, and thanks to the Fortune divine darkness, Arnold noted in very tenuous shape, reddish cheeks of Helga. Theirs, were quite

more red, situation that Helga could Yes appreciate; getting more nervous. Slowly, in an act of telepathy - to call it so - they retreated each, his hand.

-I hope that we can find them, Helga.

-Yes, Arnold. I want out of here. I'm interested in and not the stupid contest.

-True! The contest!

-Yes... But well, we already won the's 'Spend a terrifying night', together with your classmates. For me, it is much.

-You're right... Or talk about the dance, what a day!

-As if it were to go to that stupid Yes, dancing, anyway. Not even have partner - launched in a Rapture of sincerity, unusual -

-Me neither.

-The truth, I think I was already here.

-Yes, I. That is, that the House is not as big as we thought.

-Yes, Gerald, I think that all of this was part of the fear that we had.

-¿Qué tal if we are there? -Indicated les Phoebe-

-Hey, we're going.

-I wish the damn output, or how to reach them. Already they me feet hurt so much walking!

-Yes, I agree with you, Helga... A moment, can you hear that?

-What? A noise? Ah, Yes. Surely it is the ghost. Do not worry. It comes for another portion of my fists. This time he will go with dessert.

-Not! They sound like the guys!

-Does it's serious, ball head?

-Yes!

-Then scream!

-Gerald! Lila!

-Lila!

Arnold!

-Helga!

The guys continued screaming, until they were able to meet in its entirety. Helga, Phoebe, Lila, Arnold and Gerald, now together.

-How is that you are here, Phoebe? -That was the question that most blondes became. To explain, they realized-

-Then, how? Is this place where the dance will be made?

- But if it's a haunted house!

-Cannot - saying Arnold-

Shock, stomping and applause could be heard not far away. A creepy bellow, and several screams, also. Finally, loomed the lot of monsters authors of such sounds.

-Brawww! -Cried-

-Aaaaahhh! Monsters! -Shouted Helga-

-Run!

-Ahh!

-Help!

The boys began to run, but suddenly, the sounds stopped. Same curiosity, the children turned to see. A music began to sound. 'Monsters', now were at the top, of the main stairs of the House; While the boys ran down them.

Approaching the average night,  
and something evil lurks in the darkness,  
under the light of the moon.  
You see something that causes you to stop your heart,  
and you try to scream.  
But terror takes the sound and without that you can avoid it  
begin to freeze you  
Horror looks at you directly in the eyes  
and you stay paralyzed.

Because this is creepy,  
Chilling night,  
Nobody can save you,  
beast about to attack you.  
You know that it is scary,  
Chilling night,  
You are fighting for your life.  
Inside a killer,  
Spooky night, Yes.

You hear the door close,  
and you realize realize that there is no where flee,  
You feel the cold hand  
and you wonder if you'll see the Sun,  
You close your eyes,  
and you expect that is only your imagination,  
Nena, but all this time,  
you hear a creature approaching after you,  
Are you just time...

The strange creatures, danced in what seemed a kind of terrifying ritual.

-Make some kind of witchcraft? -Asked Helga-

-No, I don't think so.

-So, what do they do?

-I think they dance.

-They dance? It's criminal!

-It is a classic song by Michael Jackson, which refers to the monsters, Helga.

-Thank you for clarifying it, Phoebe. But why demons do not seize, and we went from here?

-Not! -Said Arnold - I want to see what all this. It is something not clear.

-It will be your fault, if they kill us the zoombies, head of balloon!

-I wouldn't be so sure that it is, Helga.

Once the choreography, the monsters had a clear intention of persecuting them. They slowly advancing towards children, who remained on the stairs; several rungs below.

-Ah! They come for us! -Shivering Helga-

-Calm, Helga - told Phoebe, who was protected by Gerald, along with Lila-

-Ah! -Arnold stood before Helga, protecting it, he not looked frightened at all. Helga, seized the moment to be very close to her beloved, without ello notara, clear. –

-I will not move from here! Who are you? I'm not them afraid!

-Us nor we will move...! Because this is a... surprise! Happy halloween!

All the House lights, are automatically set.  
Children, even a thrall by prolonged darkness, did not see well. The monsters were classmates!

-OH! -Shouted Lila-

-I can not believe it! -Said Gerald-

-Yes, I knew it. I suspected it. -Helga, launched with indifference-

-However until a minute ago, you temblabas behind Arnold...

-Oh, shut up fool! -Responded with anger-

Ja, ja! They have fallen in our joke! -Harold - mocked

-So you're the famous two-headed monster! -Said Arnold-

-Yes, you should see your face, you were a little baby, Arnold...

-As you said, didn't you fear. Neither ti, nor others.

-Go, go, go. How was that Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is not disguised Princess it? The 'zoombie' look, you don't feel very well doll.

-Do Ah, Yes! Do you and what you do so dressed?!

-Do not you rests, dear.

-Well, the nightmare ended. They were all our friends. Although, I'm thinking how to avenge me - he said Gerald-

-Bromeas, Gerald? This was as of last year, on the day of the innocents.

We have gained us the joke that made us. -Added Sid-

-No more vengeance, please - implore Arnold -

-Good, good, good. Let's see. -Interrupted Helga - if the zopenco Harold, is the kind of two-headed; SID is a pirate; Sheena is a mummy; Rhonda is a zoombie; Curly is another zoombie...

-As well as my sweetheart, Rhonda... do truth, bella mia? -Interrupted Curly-

-Shut up! I dressed this way because I lost a bet, and you know it! Nothing more!

-Discuss well, then, lovebirds - Helga, reprising his enumeration - silenced them

Stinky, you're a policeman... that are you? That's not scary!

-It was the only thing that had been in the shop... - replied the boy-

-Well, whatever. Eugene, you're a four leaf clover, go irony. Brainy, thou art surely a ghost. Now that I think, Ghost I saw so many times, was equal to it.

-No... Ghh, ghh, ghhh... I... I'm... A... Ghh, ghh, ghh... Vampire, Helga... Ghh, ghhh, ghhh...

-A vampire? That doesn't make sense!

-Yo... Era... Ghh... That... Ghh... Ghhh... It frightened you all the times... Ghh...

-I'm not crazy. I saw a ghost!

-I I believe you, Helga. I also saw it. -Supported Arnold-

-Thanks, head of balloon! -Helga blushed slightly, turning his face to return to the composure - do see it? I am not, only.

-We also saw him - Anadieron Gerald and Lila-

-The House belongs to the ancestors of Brainy, Helga... - Stinky - commented

-Oh, so you were behind all this perverse joke, non, Brainy? -The guy just smiled –

-Yes, but he only put the House to dance... The idea came from Harold, Sid and I... - Stinky - said

-You were complicit? I can't believe it! He gave us very afraid, he was very cruel! -A quite disappointed and angry - Lila retorted le

-Toc, toc.

-Well, those should be those who are missing. How about if we eat? There are sweets up! -He said very happily Sheena-

-Ah! Was then true thing of "If you want sweet, climb..." what a deception! -Said Helga-

-Let's Dance! -Shouted various-

-I still don't understand who was the ghost...

-Yes, I either, Arnie. But now, is all good... It was all a joke. We enjoy dancing, old!

-Yes...

-Oh, sorry... don't have partner yet?

-In fact... Yes. Yes I have.

* * *

A halo of very bright light, ignited the roof of the House, its Windows, and much of its extension. The guys were all silent, stunned. A thick voice, uttered a: "Booo!". Real Ghost, - not Brainy, nor anyone in disguise – had fired everyone. It was the grand finale, of a night that never forget...

-Ahhhh! That was what rays? -Shouted Helga-

-It looked like a real ghost!

-I bet it is another joke!

-Believe me, this we did not! -Screamed Harold, pretty scared-

The boys ran out of the House, when Mr. Simmons came. They told him what happened - it's the ghost - but this managed to calm them and convince them to enter again, to enjoy the Halloween dance.

-What a relief that everything has gone well, Helga!

-Yes, Lila... It was all a dirty trick. I must admit that they dance very well, eh?

-Yes, and they are very good actors.

-I agree...

-Hey, Helga, did you already get dance partner?

-In fact... Yes. To spend soles, Lila!

-I'm glad, Helga! See you!

-Yes, thank you! Good luck with the Stinky fool!

-Thanks! Good luck with Arnold!

-A moment, do you how...?

Lila already had 'vanished' among the people. Music, now strong, invited all present to fill the track.

-Heavens! Which bet will have lost Arnold, to be in that situation, with her?

-No, Rhonda. He lost no no bet. He invited her. -Responded Lila-

-What?

-So. Enjoy the dance. Happy halloween!

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

Hello dear readers! how them? I hope that very well! The end of this story has come to. What a joy is being able to say "I finished my first fic of several chapters"! I loved writing this fic, he didn't - sincerely - that has more chapters for which you have. Would have not been able to have fact, without the unconditional help of my sister, gave me lots of ideas, and I only ordered them, EMCs them. Thank you for your reviews, added to Favorites and followers! Gives me great pleasure to read them, knowing that like what I write, and others. I hope they let me several comments and opinions about this episode. As you will have noticed, the part where Arnold invites Helga dance, because I prefer to leave it to the imagination of you I not included. As I always said, this is not a fic of "love" between them; In addition, they have only between 9 and 10 years old. That they like the way I write, and want to empalagar of love, I recommend you follow me in "my heart went to the jungle with you" and, also, are attentive to my new fic, to be treated on Arnold and Helga promptly, at different stages of their lives. I have it fairly advanced: 3 I say goodbye, but in no way believe that my 'career' as fanfictionaria just. The jungle is on chapter 13, but you at least think about 25 or 30. Of the new fic, I will also tell you that it will be similar extension. Thank you for everything! Best regards! REVIEWS? :3

MANY THANKS FOR READING "MYSTERY OF OCTOBER"! AND SORRY FOR MY POOR ENGLISH…

MARHELGA = 3


End file.
